Ocean Eyes
by jade-kingfisher
Summary: Draco and Harry love story. Set after hogwarts. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Jade-kingfisher and LivesluvesDrarrys as a collaboration for like mindedness and the love of Drarry 3  
>Hope you enjoy, please review. We will be uploading chapters regularly, and will definetly finish this no matter what!<strong>

Chapter 1

"hahahahahahhah!"

"hohohohohoh! I can't believe it! OMG so hot!"

"Ah hehhehehehe"

_Ugh it's them again messing around on company pay, time and time again. It would be easier to fire them like the last useless lot, but the cheek of the hiring company said any more requests for workers in the next week would be utterly refused, as they're sick of people coming over crying about my so called impossible standards. How utterly ridiculous._

These were the thoughts of Draco Malfoy as he entered the stone grey security testing room, of which he owned.

'Why can I hear laughing hyenas from you oh so lovely, hardworking people, who are supposed to be watching and testing the new security system' drawled Draco Malfoy

"Um…well…err" one of the girls stuttered, swinging around on her chair, blushing slightly. Whilst the flustered employee tried to explain what they were giggling about, the others desperately to cover up some of the monitors, whilst trying to appear casual, but oh so blatantly failing.

_Wait is that Harry Potter I can see on one of the screens, and not only that but also TOPLESS? The git! The bastard! The cheek of coming to work when he must have known I was going to be here. Hmmm well maybe he did just have to come here since he is an Auror. Not that I check in the papers or anything. _

Pausing in the now quiet room, and surveying the issue at hand, with a cool, calm, collected expression applied to his face.

_Ha! No I'm glad that I have seen him, now I'll have some dirt on that four-eyed prick. Yes most definitely! Very glad to see the bespectacled git and he does look rather nice without those ugly glasses and garments he usually wears, on. Not that I notice of course. Wait I have to notice! Yes that's right I have to inspect his body most vigorously! _

Draco strode over towards the monitors, bearing a topless harry , rivulets of cold fresh water dripping down his skin, displaying his delectable skin, and then manoeuvred the workers out of the way.

"Right that's it! Out, out, out with the lot of you! Honestly papers need to be filled, reports need to be written! Customers need to be terrorised! Enough with the dawdling! Go and increase your horribly low IQ!"

Ignoring their words of protest, Draco slammed the door shut behind them, casting a locking charm, just for good measure. He then turned his attention back to the glowing screen, staring at the topless harry once more.

And with a smirk on his pale, yet handsome face contemplated "Huh where did he get those abs from? Surely they must be glamoured on. Oh wait, these cameras strip away any glamour's….ugh oh well, they aren't that nice anyway, could do better, then again could do worse'

**So hope you enjoyed this 1st installment, even though it was a bit short! Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews, we would like any kind of feeback, and any ideas on where u want the story to go. We were thinking a Ministry ball~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~! sorry my friend and i havent uploaded this sooner, we just have been quite busy with school etc lately~  
>but not to worry, our break is coming in about a month and once it does, we shall be able to write lots more chapter *rubs hands together*<br>This story is written by myself and LivesLuvesDrarrys, however we of course do not own the wonderous characters Harry, Draco and co, although we may have gotten carried away and made a few characters up to add into our story...**

**Please enjoy~!**

Chapter 2

Later, as Draco sat in his own private office, still 'getting dirt' on Harry, drinking his usual morning coffee, Leo Pagani came in with Draco's usual morning paper.

"Good morning, Oh Wondrous One" purred Leo.

Leo was the brown eyed, brown haired, tanned, 6 foot tall secretary, that was also a long standing worker, or assistant as he prefer to be called, and most importantly, an 'acquaintance' of Draco Malfoy. Leo sashayed into the spacious room, and placed the morning paper along with a pile of reports that needed signing with a thud, leaned over the desk, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh, so who's the latest victim of your watchful eye?" questioned Leo with grin on his face.

Quickly adjusting the screen, so that the curious secretary couldn't see it, Draco turned outwardly towards his interrogator.

"Just a client testing out the new security cameras. Nothing more" replied Draco with a steady gaze.

_Well…it's not exactly a lie._

"Oh as if I'm going to believe that! You wouldn't give anyone the time of day, unless you thought they were worth something" scoffed Leo, leaning even further over the desk to try and peek at the monitor.

As Draco turned the screen even further away from Leo, he noticed that another figure had joined Potter's side. They appeared to be getting along well, casually chatting, as they rang out their sopping wet shirts together.

_Who's this with Potter? Perhaps work colleagues? The other one isn't very attractive, not as much as Potter. Still is he eyeing him up or what? Not that Harry Potter is that attractive anyway. But why are they both completely soaked through? They could have been in some sort of water spell accident. Weasel's office has been raining all week after all; maybe they've had the same problem or went to visit him._

"You look kind of grumpy? Did something upset you again? Oh wait that's a stupid question, something always upsets you. Although you don't usually look this brooding" remarked Leo, leaning even closer, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"Humph, it's nothing Pagani. Honestly you're so nosy. I'm surprised I haven't fired you yet."

"Ah but then who would answer all your unwanted phone calls, shoo away the annoying clients, make your lattes, and bring all this lovely paper work to your desk every day?"

"Some other blundering idiot" muttered Draco, shifting some of the reports, and reaching for his still hot beverage.

Taking his black latte in hand again, and sipping, Draco glanced towards the paper of that day. Then spewing the black substance right out again, all over his desk, with Leo sharply darting out of reach, followed by a swift coughing fit, he frantically clutched the newspaper.

"Girls out of luck, Potter a Poofter!" was the headline of the days front page, with a quote from one Ginny Weasley saying "I'd always known" as a sub headline sticking out below a black and white picture of an outraged and embarrassed looking Harry, hiding under the sheets with an unknown male silhouette beside him.

The next few pages were of more muck on Potter, with more absurd titles pouring forth, such as "Chosen One finally embraces his true attractions" and "The boy who lived bent because of not being accepted?." Of course all were written by none other than Rita Skeetar.

"Well THAT certainly puts a new slant on things" exclaimed Draco.

**So i hope u liked this chapter, apologies for the length (or lack of) it ;;; We shall try filling them with more juicyness in the future.  
>Please review, comment, favourite, anything! 333 Whoever does gets a virtual cookie, and a virtual hug!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Potter a Poofter aye?" this was the most spoken statement that had, since the morning of that day, been floating, or more like swooping around the Ministry and the Wizarding World. This time the overcooked sentence was spoken by Harry's own work colleague, Nigel Hunter. Standing in the big, yet humble office of Harry Potter, the caramel hair coloured, and brown eyed man was holding the daily news, with the revolting article showing a half-naked Harry.

"Ugh I'm going kill that bloody Rita Skeeter if I ever see her again!" growled Harry, as he anxiously raked his hand threw his black mop of hair "I swear the paper's more of a gossip rag than news these days! That picture's fake! Can't people tell the difference? Where are my rights?" By this time Harry had shot up from his chair and was flinging his arms about wildly "Why can't I bloody well have a normal life! Loads of people have done worse things than me! Like Luna and her Pumpkin Stumpkin Powder discovery! Why isn't that on the front page?"

Calming down now, Harry sank back into his chair, and buried his face in his hands, still grumbling.

"So…" Nigel started "Who's the lucky bloke?" he questioned, a strange quirk playing across his lips as he pulled up an arm chair to sit just opposite Harry.

Harry frowned, getting fired up again "Oh! Well it doesn't matter now since_" but then paused and turned an apologetic look towards his work mate "Sorry I'm just in a really cruddy mood right now, didn't mean to snap."

"All good man, I'd totally be freaking out if I was in the papers my preferences for all to see" nodded Nigel.

"The girls are completely psycho! Glaring at me and giving me all these funny looks, saying 'I know you're not really gay! I'll just have to prove it to you!' and they're not all young you know! I reckon some are like walking talking skeletons!" Once again Harry was working himself up again, his brow knitting together "And don't even get me started on the guys! You wouldn't believe the owl mail I got sent this just now. Just think of a pot-bellied, hairy old man…and not much else. My reputations been completely crushed." He finished with a long, frustrated sigh, falling back into his arm chair.

"Ah I'm sure it'll pass, after all this is the 21st century" Nigel reassured.

At that moment Harry noticed Nigel had shuffled a little closer to where he was sitting, and their knees were almost touching. Shaking his head slightly he looked up and noticed Nigel was staring rather intently at him.

"You ok Ni-"

"Harry I was wondering if I could tell you something"

Nigel was looking nervous, biting his lower lip.

"Err sure I guess…"

Taking a deep breathe Nigel then said "Harry, I'm gay as well"

_Ok. Wasn't expecting that. Just breathe and try not to look shocked._

"Well more like bi but I thought I'd just let you know. I mean 'cause I know about your…orientation now as well" Nigel added.

"Well that's good of you to say mate. I mean since we're working together we should both be honest and_ Arrhhgg!"

At that moment a carefully placed hand landed on Harry's right knee. Shocked Harry flung his head back and narrowly avoided colliding heads with his slightly surpirsed work mate. Harry scrambled out of his chair, unfamiliar with the physical contact.

_Oh my god, what if Nigel's trying to come on to me. No, no Nigels an honest guy he wouldn't just jump me in my office. We've worked together for almost a year, he's just trying to offer some support. Yeah that's all. Just calm down._

"Um…sorry about that…I just wasn't expecting you to err…touch me" apologised Harry still avoiding eye contact.

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have startled you. Sorry. I just wasn't sure whether you'd believed me or not" replied Nigel, now also out of his chair "So the papers are actually true then? You know, about you liking guys?"

"Yeah…but I was hoping to keep it quiet. Especially after leaving Ginny last year" sighed Harry now calmer, started shuffling some papers into specific piles.

Just then the buzzer indicating the end of break sounded, meaning that morning break had ended, and the pair would have to go back to work.

"Well I'll go get those clients checked out. I suppose it'd be best if you stayed in here for most of the day" said Nigel now opening the office door to leave.

"And maybe the next week" laughed Harry dryly "See you later mate. And thanks for being so understanding about everything"

"No problem Harry" smiled Nigel has he disappeared behind the mahogany door.


End file.
